The Cullens Crank Dat
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: Just a one shot about the Cullens and a school dance off.


_**A/N- I thought this up when I was listening to 'Crank Dat' by Soulja Boy. You really have to try and picture the Cullens doing this because it's is freakin' hilarious! It's just a short little one shot with almost no meaning.PS. some of the words may be wrong, but it's hard to catch them, even when you slow the song down!**_

**STEPH OWNS TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, AND SOULJA BOY OWNS CRANK DAT.**

_

* * *

_

The Cullens Crank Dat 

School was just hectic today, Mike, Tyler, Ben, and almost the rest of the school population was having a dance off in the cafeteria. Music was blaring through the halls.

Edward took my hand and started pulling towards the cafeteria. As usual, he went up got food and then started shoving it towards me as soon as we sat down with the rest of the Cullens. Alice was watching the people dancing in the area that had tables pushed away, I could tell by the look in her eyes she was coming up with a plan.

Before I could even begin to imagine what she was coming up with she said something, and she said it so fast, in her stupid vampire tongue, that all I heard was a quick murmur, but it had been enough to stir them all up. "Oh, my gosh, that would be so fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No, Emmett-" Edward started, but Alice had already hurried up and started talking to the person that was at the CD player.

"Come on!" Alice squealed, grabbing Edward's arm and Jasper's arm at the same time and dragging them up with her. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her with him. I felt completely ditched.

All the people that hadn't been watching before, were now. The music started and all in sync, all at once they started dancing, it looked choreographed.

_You!_

_Soulja Boy tellem,_

_Hey, I got the new dance for y'all called the Soulja boy,_

_You!_

_We gotta punch, then crank back three times, from left to right._

_Oooooooooh!_

_Soulja boy up in his hoe_

_Watch me crank and watch me roll,_

_Watch me crank the soulja boy, then superman that oh!_ You have got to be kidding me! I was laughing, hard. As Emmett sang along with all the words as he danced. This was priceless, I wish I had my camera. The sad part was, they were actually pretty good at it.

I watched as they did a 'criss-cross' brought one leg up behind them and hit it before, leaning and snapping, stepping and hitting their knee before doing a superman. I could tell by everyone's face that they were not expecting the Cullens- of all people- to know how to crank dat.

I couldn't help laughing, it was funny to see, it, it was like they had it all planned out, which they probably did. But it was also funny to see them, always so polite to be dancing to a song like the one that was playing.

_You catch me at yo local party,_

_yes I crank it ev'ry day,_

_haters get mad 'cause I got me some_

_Babes me mate!_

_Soulja boy up in his hoe,_

_watch me crank and watch me roll,_

_watch me crank dat soulja boy,_

_then superman dat hoe!_

_Now, why me?, You'll crank dat soulja boy!_

_Now, why me?, You'll crank dat soulja boy!_

_Now, why me?, You'll crank dat soulja boy!_

_Now, why me?, You'll crank dat soulja boy!_ I laughed as they bounced to the left and then to the right, all, of course in perfect unison.

_Oh, you can't do it like me!_

_Oh, so don't do it like me!_

_Fool, I see you tryin' to do it like me,_

_man that shit was ugly!_

I was definitely not going to forget this, not matter how long I lived. Emmett rapping, was definitely one of the funniest things ever! I was laughing so hard I could barely breath by the time the music stopped and they came and sat back down. Edward and Jasper looked ready to kill someone. Jasper looked at me and shook his head. I only laughed harder. "You really have no idea how funny that is." I said after I stopped laughing.

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Two weeks later we found out that the whole dance off had been taped. When everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch, they pulled down the slide show screen and connected the projector to the TV and played it on the wall.

As soon as the Cullens started dancing to Crank Dat again, I started laughing, except this time, I wasn't the only one, the rest of them were too.

**_A/N- See i told you it was short and had almost no meaning, but please review, flames are welcome!_**


End file.
